Midnight Angels
by Amy-Star
Summary: Okay this is a dark romance story. Where the gundam pilots are evil and its up to the sailor scouts to defeat them. but then the sailor scouts fall in love with the gundam pilots. So a choice is laid before them one: to destroy the gundam pilots or two:jo
1. CHAPTER 1: THE BEGINNING....

amy-chan: hey everyone sorry about writing anything for a long time, I got major writers block. PLEASE READ!! things you should know okay for one thing there is gundam wing dimension but, the pilots still have gundams. this takes place after sailor galexia was killed. so enjoy!!

disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon or gundam wing *SIGHS* I wish I did though.

__

Italics: means thoughts

MIDNIGHT ANGEL'S 

PRINCE KAGE'S BATTLE SHIP

"Earth so weak, so defenseless" A tall man stands at the window of his space ship. Looking out at the glowing orb that is Earth. "The perfect place for me to build my dark empire" the mans face is covered with shadows so you cannot see his face, but you can tell that he's smiling. "But first I must set up a base" he turned away from the window, and walks up to a table where there's a map spread across its surface. "Now where would be the perfect place to set up base" his finger traces all the countries of the world. His finger stops at a certain country "here now this looks like a great place to start" he straightens up from his position and snaps his fingers. A slave quickly runs in "you called my lord" his head bowed. "Yes I want you to go find the shadow warriors and the darkness sisters and, tell them that I want to speak to them in my throne room". "Yes my lord" the slave bows and quickly leaves the room.

"There's nothing to do anymore" a certain young warrior complained. "You must be patient Duo, lord Kage will calls to do battle soon". The young blond warrior stated calmly to his friend. "I just don't get it though, we traveled all the way here to earth, and yet we do nothing" Dup said grumpily while playing with his braid. "Shut-up Maxwell we will soon have are chance" Wufei growled. Duo ignored him and turned to look at his other comrades "so what do you two think about this whole situation?" Of course he got no answer, Heero and Trowa were always silent. Before Duo could continue to complain, a knock was heard at the door, "Come in" Quatre said. A slave came in and bowed at the five of them " my lords, his royal highness request your presences in the throne room."

SERENA'S HOUSE 12:00 PM

Serena shivered, as a cold feeling went down her spine. She was lying in her bed trying to get to sleep, when a cold feeling rushed over her. She tried to shake the feeling off but it wouldn't go away. It felt like something big was going to happen. "_on well" _she thought "_I'll just tell the scouts tomorrow." _As she snuggled under her covers and tried to get some sleep. But she couldn't shake of the feeling that something big was going to happen. So big that it would change the course of her destiny.

PRINCE KAGE'S THRONE ROOM 

"Thank-you for coming shadow warriors" Kage said approving to his servants. "We came as fast as we could your highness" Heero stated, while him and the other gundam pilots bowed to their king. "Yes you did but, we must wait the darkness sisters are not here yet." At that exact moment the doors that lead into the throne, opened wide as five young women walk in. Like the warriors they wore all black. 

The first one Chikara had long flowing white hair and had sharp silver eyes. She was the most serious one of the group.

The one next to her was Kadoku she had short, curly, dark navy blue hair and with deep raging blue eyes. She was the brain of the group rarely talked.

The one beside her was Faita her hair was fiery red done up in pigtails and, her eyes were a intense red eyes. She was the fighter of the group.

Next was Naito had curly, long, blond hair that flowed done to her ankles. With golden eyes that could stare right through you. she was the one who planned the battle strategies for the group.

The last one was Yuku she had long green hair done up in a bun and, she had power green eyes. She was the big sister of the group and made sure that they did their missions.

Now everyone knew that the darkness sisters were in love with the shadow warriors. Even the shadow warriors knew, but they could care less. 

Kage stood up from his throne so he could address them all "Finally everyone is here, now I have mission for you all"

amy-chan: Sorry its so short it will be longer next time. Well I hope that everyone enjoyed that and please read and review:)


	2. CHAPTER 2: A MIDNIGHT DEATH

amy-chan: hey everyone first of all I would like to thank all of you who reviewed my story! anyway onto the next chapters and just to warn you there will be deaths just because I'm in a depressing mood and lizz you comment on that you know what I'll use to hunt you down with:) PLEASE READ!! okay I messed up big surprise. there is NO gundam wing dimension:)

Disclaimer: no sorry for all those people who thought I owned gundam wing or sailor moon you are sadly mistaken:)

MIDNIGHT ANGEL'S CHAPTER 2: THE STORY BEGINS

"My loyal servants, this is what I want you to do" Kage addressed the Warriors and Sisters "we must first get rid of the sailor scouts, once that is done we will imprison every earthling to my law." He look sternly at all his fighters "for this mission I have decided that the Warriors shall lead it." Gasps were heard from the sisters, Kage smiled but continued. "Everything you need to know is in this folder now go" he handed Heero a plain white folder. The perfect solider gently took it from his master hand. "Mission accepted" was all he said as he and the other shadow warriors faded into darkness.

EARTH CARNIVAL

"This is so much fun" Serena cried as she got off the fastest roller-coaster in the whole park. "YEAH! this was a wicked idea Serena" Mina agreed with her blue eyes filled with excitement. 

All of the five inners had decided to take a break from fighting evil and, just be normal teen-agers by going to the carnival. Unknown to them they were being watch. By two groups one that meant them no harm and, the other that meant all the harm of hell.

"Aren't they cute" Michelle said with a smile on her face. "Yes" Trista agreed "its nice to see them having fun." Hotaru look as though she was concentrating on something. While Amara was silently watching, as the inners had now gone to play games. Even though the Outers and Inners never meet eye to eye, it didn't mean the outers didn't worry about them. They never showed it but, they felt as though it was their job to protect them. "I sense a great evil near by" Hotaru said suddenly, her eye still shut. The Outers turned their attention to the sailor scout of destruction. "Where's is the evil?" Amara questioned the small girl. Before she got a answer five young men walk into the park. All five of them were wearing all black with sunglasses. There was just something about them that made the Outers hearts stop in fear. One of them with unruly brown hair obviously the leader, stop and, look directly at Amara. Even though she couldn't see his eyes, she could tell he was reading hear mind. His mouth twisted into a cruel smile. He turned his head to one walking beside him, with bangs covering his eyes, and whispered something to him. He nodded look at the others and as soon the came the had left.

EARTH DOWNTOWN JAPAN

Darien was jumping roof tops he just got a message from the sailor scouts saying that had saw, what the believed to be the new enemy. Against their wishes, he had decided to go ahead of them to confront this new enemy. The outers would join him shortly. All Darien knew about the supposedly new enemy, was that their was something almost evil about them, as Hotaru put it. 

EARTH DOWNTOWN JAPAN

"Why didn't we grab those girls they were right in front of us" Duo complained as they left the carnival. "Well baka if you by any chance had read the folder of information, you would have seen that the outers were right there." Wufei growled at Duo. "So what" Duo retorted back "we could've killed them."

"Your right Duo we could have" Quatre spoke softly "but there to many people there, remember we have to do this as discreetly as we can." Trowa and Heero remained quite through the whole conversation, not wanting to get involved. All of a sudden Trowa stopped and turned around glaring into the darken streets. The four all stop to see what Trowa was up to. Trowa look at all them nodded his head towards the direction of a especially murky alley. way.

ALLEY

Darien was for sure that these were the guys the Outers were talking about. He had been following them, gathering useful information. Much to his dismay they all stopped and turned around and, looked in his direction. He felt his whole insides of his body turn into ice. Then as quickly as a shadow could move they were gone. Darien blink a couple times wondering where they could have gone to. 

"Well what do we have here" a cold voice hissed behind him. He quickly turned around to find the group of guys standing right behind him. He went into total shock, this was impossible no way any human could to that. Then again he wasn't so sure these guys were human. What he felt at that moment was pure terror, the kind of terror that runs through your blood and takes over your mind. "I'm afraid we can't let you live" one of them said with such coldness in his voice that even the hottest day of the year would feel like winter upon hearing that voice. "Duo your the god of death you kill him" the cold voice demanded to one of his comrades. "It would be my pleasure" a menacing voice sounded. The last thing ever say was a ball of pure dark energy form in front of him. Upon the dim light of the energy ball he caught a glimpse of his killer. A braid that went down to his mid section, his attire was completely black and to finish it off he had a pair dark sunglasses on. Since they were all wearing black the blended perfectly with the darkness so he couldn't see the rest of them. But that didn't matter, they only thought that was going through his brain was complete fright. Before he could move a muscle, the young braided boy sent the energy ball hurtling at him. 

TWENTY MINUTES LATER THE ALLEY

The outers were all running, each one of them praying that Darien would be alive. Young Hotaru was the first to notice Darien whereabouts. They ran passed the alley where he was killed all except Hotaru. She felt sense of death coming from the alley and decided to check it out. The minute she peered in she let out a piecing scream. The other Outers quickly turned around, to find Hotaru had crumpled to the ground crying hysterically. Neptune was the first to reach her and, when she saw the horrific sight she also fell to the ground. Instead of crying she grabbed Hortaru shaking body trying to shield her away from the sight. When Uranus and Pluto arrived at the scene they were horrified. The smell of burning flesh was the first thing they noticed and, right in front of them was the skeleton of what used to be Darien. 

Something caught Uranus eye, beside the skeleton was a white piece of paper neatly folded. She carefully picked it up and unfolded it reading it to herself when she was done reading she drop it to the ground. It gently floated down in till the wind caught it a blew it away.

WHAT THE NOTE SAID

Don't go to sleep tonight. The shadows are coming closer. 

P.S You can not protect the inner scouts forever there will be a time when your not be there and we will get them and take you lives.

amy-chan: whoa, talk about spooky anyway I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and please review:)


	3. CHAPTER 3: SCHOOL DAYS

amy-chan: hello everyone!! sorry this took so long to get out I've been kind of busy but do not fear there is more coming your way. One more thing to firefly and to Princess Raye Fire I have been thinking about doing a Duo and Hotaru fic but not this one maybe in another one but I promise I will do one:)

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon or gundam wing but I do own Mr. Mirow and I don't think anyone wants him except for Minakku for obvious reasons:)

MIDNIGHT ANGELS CHAPTER 3: 

The sun was shining brightly, as the people of Japan went about on their daily activities. Unaware of great danger would take control of their lives, and nothing could stop it.

JAPAN HIGH-SCHOOL 9:00 AM 

The class was already filled with students talking to each other about, who was the coolest guy, and how bad they did on their test. Actually only five people out of the whole class were ignoring everyone around them, let alone talk to anybody. 

"I wonder what's up with those guys?" Lita whispered to her while motioning towards the warriors. "I don't know, but the one with the blonde hair is really cute" Mina exclaimed while watching Quatre with heart eyes. All the inners of course sweatdrop to that comment. Ami shakes her head then speaks up "I wonder where are teacher is? he should have been here by now." Serena raises her head from her desk "I don't know and I don't care it give me time to catch up on my sleep"

At that exact moment the door opens to reveal a man in his late thirty's, with short black hair and horned rimmed glasses. All in all he looked really boring, you know the kind of person that like to watch paint dry or something like that.

"Good morning, children" his voice so dull it could put you to sleep. All the students take their seats and wait patiently for instructions. "This morning children we will be studying science so if you please get into to a line and follow me"

He led them down the hallway into a room where, there were desks along with sinks, and tables to do dissection. "Everyone please line up against the wall and watch" the whole class obediently lined up against the wall to watch. Mr. Mirow appeared in front of one of the desks with safety goggles on and a tube of blue liquid in his hand. "You have to watch out for this liquid its flammable, and if your not careful this will happen." He poured the liquid on top of the desk then took out a match strike it then and dropped it on top of the liquid. At once the desk bust into flames, the whole class jumped back except of course for five of them. The warriors looked at the liquid with no concern whatsoever. To make it even worse they seemed to be engrossed with the fire so much that, the orange and red flames danced in their eyes giving them a demotic look. Of course no one in the class noticed this, except for Mr.Mirow.

AFTER SCHOOL 3:00 PM

"Boy, that teacher has some issues" Rei commented as they walked out of the school. "Yeah he seemed a little weird" Lita replied in a thoughtful tone. "Are you guys kidding he's a pyro-maniac" Mina exclaimed. "I didn't think he was so bad" a cold voice sounded from behind them. Making them all jump and turn around to see who was there. It was that group of guys they were talking about earlier in class. "Sorry we didn't mean to scare you" a softer voice sounded from the boy with blonde hair and deep blue eyes. "Oh its okay" Mina said while giving the blonde boy a killer smile, almost making him blush. "Humph, its no surprise we scared you " boy with jet black hair and dark black eyes that remind you of a night where there is no moon or starts out. "What's that suppose to mean" Rei growled. "Nothing" Wufei responded while looking at the sky , as though their presence had bored him. "Aww look Wu-man has a little crush" Duo said a mocking voice. Wufei of course Ignored the cooment, while Lita couldn't help but giggle at the strange braided boy. Duo turned and wink at her causing her to smile. Ami shook her head while turning her head to the boy beside her with forest green eyes and a bang covering half of his face. "Do they always act like this?" she said with a smile. Trowa look at her with surprise but quickly recovered. "Depends" he said solemnly. 

"So where do you guys come from?" Serena questioned the blued eyed brown hair boy beside her. "America" he responded mechanically as though he practiced saying it in front of a mirror. She was about to continue when they were interrupted. "SERENA!" a harsh voice sounded. The warriors and the inners turn around to meet a not so happy looking Amara. "Get in the car you five I'm giving you each a ride home." Before any of them could open their mouth to protest Amara cut in "NOW!" she barked with a voice so ruthless it made them all give a hasty good-bye to the warriors and leave. Amara stayed behind to glare at them all, then slowly began to walk away. "You know there's really no point we know where they live" Heero cried out in a scornful voice. "You should also tell them about cape boy" Duo added in. Amara just merely growled at them and turned and walk away. 

Also watching this scene through almost closed blinds was Mr.Mirow.

AFTER SCHOOL 5:OO PM

The warriors were in no rush to go anywhere it was not like they had parents who cared what time they came home. So they hanged around the school in till all the students, and all the teachers except for one had left. The warriors were hanging around the parking lot when one their teachers approached them. At once they recognized him from their science class. "What are you boys doing out here so late shouldn't you be going home" Mr. Mirow said menacing. "What do you want?" Heero said his eyes confronting the ones of the teacher. "Well I guess there's no reason beating around the bush I just want to inform you boys that I know what your up to" he stated calmly. That remark caught their attention as now they were all looking at him. "Your transfer profiles they are fake, you guys do not come from McNicolle high-school of New York City. Mind you they were very good fakes" Mr. Mriow stated as though he was talking about the weather. None of the Warriors responded to this after a minute or so Mr. Mirow pressed forward into the matter. "You boys better get a good lawyer, because I'm taking this mattet to the police." He walked away from them and got into his blue station wagon unfortunately the minute he turned the key to get it going, the car blew up.

It was a ironic death, a man who had such a great passion for fire was now being killed by it. Bit of pieces of molted metal flew in their direction, but never reached them it was almost as though they had a shield around them. "So who was the one that planted the bomb?" Duo asked curiously to his comrades. "I did it" Wufei said simply as though the matter of him ending a innocent life didn't affect him, then again it didn't. "How did you know that he would serve as a threat" Quatre ask giving Wufei a sideways glance. Wufei just merely smiled a devils smile and continue to watch the flames dance.

amy-chan: well there you have it! hope you all enjoyed please read and review:)


	4. CHAPTER 4: A KILLER'S MIND

amy-chan: hello everyone thank-you all so much for your kind reviews I'm glad everyone like it sorry this took so long to come out but here it is and I hope that you will enjoy it:) WARNING!! this does have yuri in it so you have been warned.

Disclaimer: give me a moment *ponders* no I don't think I own sailor moon and I also don't think I own gundam 

wing oh well:)

I decided to do a quote for every chapter I do just for fun and some of these are good:)

"_Courage is not the towering oak that sees storms come and go; it is the fragile blossom that opens in the snow." ~_ALICE SWAIM 

MIDNIGHT ANGELS CHAPTER 4: A KILLER'S MIND 

The room is in total darkness except for the soft light coming from the television, as the voice from it bores on. As four figures watch intently.

ON THE T.V

"In latest news a teacher died from his car exploding there is no evidence who did it. Police say it was either a bombing or a terrorist attack if you have any information on this please contact the police, and now onto Jace with the evenings stock report" the news reporter said calmly. 

The mans face was now replaced with a blank screen as one of the figures turn off the television. As another went over and turned on the lamp. Reveling the four figures, as the Outer scouts. "This is becoming more of a problem then we expected" Michelle whispered so soft that only the three gathered around her heard. "Yeah I saw them today at the Inners school" Amara growled as a hard scowl appeared on her face. "What did they say?" Hotaru asked looking at the others. "Something about them knowing where the Inners live" Amara said in a way like she didn't like the idea. Hotaru gasp "do you think they really do?" looking a little sacred she had already seen what theses guys could do and she feared for her friends.

"One thing is for sure we can't not underestimate them" Trista said while looking out the window in to the moonless night. Silence falls between the Outers as they all were thinking thoughts about what to do.

SERENA'S HOUSE 

Serena looks out her window feeling a little uneasy about everything. She hadn't heard from Darien for a week, she ask the Outers if they knew where he was, and they all said was for her not to worry about it. "_What do they mean not to worry about it he's only me future husband" _she thought. She continue to look at the empty night sky with no moon or stars. The darkness reminded her of those five boys she meet today. At that thought she blushed a little thinking of the dark brown haired boy with deep Prussian blue eyes. 

All a sudden she got a chill. The same one she got a while ago, on that night when she couldn't get to sleep. She shook her head and decided to retire for the night. As she turned off her light a climbed into bed hoping the warm covers would warm her up, but unfortunately they didn't.

Unknown to Serena a figure dressed in all black was perched on top of her roof with long white hair that was swirling all around her in the wind a her silver eyes flickering dangerously.

DOWNTOWN JAPAN MIDNIGHT

"Uranus tell me again why we are doing this" Neptune questioned her lover. "I want to talk with those killers" Uranus stated calmly as her hair gently blew in the wind. They both continue to jump roof tops in hunting for the Shadow Warriors. Or was it the Shadow Warriors were hunting them down. 

"You know if you wanted to speak with us all you had to do was call" a voice drawled behind them. The two Outers gasp as they turned around only to find what they had be searching for. "Its you..." Uranus whispered in a slightly scared voice. Duo gave them a mocking bow then grinned at them like a demon. "So kind of you to remember me and my comrades" he said in a sickening sweet voice.

"What are you two trying to pull" Heero said looking directly at them with a cold stare. The stare that he gave them made Uranus and Neptune minds freeze up with fear and it seemed that all their body functions stop. Though as quickly as she could Uranus gained her composure and look at the sinister faces of the five young men in front of her. 

"Who are you?" she manage to get out. "The Shadow Warriors" Quatre said while looking at the two with slight concern. "Don't even think Winner don't give them any pity we have a job to do" Wufei growled. "And what might that be" Uranus retorted finally gaining the courage to speak out. Instead of answering Heero decided to turn things around at them "Since you ask us a question, we want to ask you one." Before they could oppose Heero continued. " Why haven't you told your princess, about cape boy?"

They both look at him with horror stricken faces "How do you know about our princess?' Neptune said with widened eyes. "We know everything about you" Trowa stated simply "Amara and Michelle" he finished off saying their real names. At that moment the whole world seemed to be on a stand still nothing, but fear and terror went through their minds. A gust of wind came by and made the Shadow Warriors cloaks dance in till they had completely disappeared.

"Oh my god" Neptune whispered as she fell on to her knees her face chalk white and her eyes filled with absolute shock. "No this can not be" Uranus said softly while shaking her head. 

The Shadow Warriors stood on a building watching the two in delight in seeing them so scared. 'Why didn't we kill them Heero?" Duo said still grinning. "Well lets say I like to play with these two minds before we kill them" Heero then smiled, but no the kind you would want to see. Oh no this was the smile of a murder one who played with peoples mind in till they go insane. 

amy-chan: hey guess what I didn't kill anyone in this chapter, wow that's a surprise:) anyway sorry this was so short don't worry the next one will be really long. In the next chapter there will be romance cause guess what this is in the romance section so I think I have to put some romance so that is what the next chapter will be about:) well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please read and review:) 


	5. CHAPTER 5: A LOVE FOR A DEMON

amy-chan: SO SORRY EVERYONE!!! that this took me so long to write this writers block its going to be the end of me anyway here it is the romance chapter hehehe hope you enjoy it:)

Disclaimer: well lets see I have six dollars use to have thirty but my brother took it so I have six now if I times six with about a million them I would have six million and when I have six million then I could buy the sailor moon and gundam wing companies but since I don't six million I do not own them:)

MIDNIGHT ANGELS CHAPTER 5: A LOVE FOR A DEMON

KAGE'S SPACE SHIP

"But lord Kage I believe that we darkness sisters should handle this." Chikara said looking frustrated. Kage look at her with slight amusement but not looking like he cared what she was saying. "Oh so your telling me your doubting my decision" he said coolly. Chikara face went completely white with fear, for knowing what horrors her master could bestow upon her. "No, no my lord I wasn't implying that" she said franticly. 

"LIES" Kage shouted while jumping up from his position on his throne. "Did you think I did not see you at the moon child's house earlier, do you think your power is greater than mine that you can hide something like that from me!" Chikara couldn't answer she went into a hysteria of fear. Kage look at her disgusted he forgot that Chikara was nothing more than a spineless killer. "You know the punishment for going against my orders don't you" he whisper with such acid in his words you would think it would burn his tongue. Chikara didn't have time to answer. 

For she felt like hot razor shard claws had a hold of her mind. Her blood began to boil with a intense heat. The problem with this form of torture is that she would live, but she lost a little bit of her sanity every time. She screamed a scream that would literally wake the dead. Her pupils went so small from the pain it look like she didn't have any. Her back arched with unbelievable agony. Then she collapsed because of complete exhaustion. 

"Having fun my lord?" a silky voice sounds from behind Kages chair. Kage whips around to find four figures wrap within the shadows. "Ah it is only you, four of my most trusted and loyal servants" Kage said more calmly. "Yesss my lord it issss usssss" a snake like voice now sounds. "When shall it be our turn to fight my lord?" a musical voice of one you would think was a angel. "We shall fight soon I know it" a old voice speaks up now sounding as if that person hadn't talked in centuries. "Did you see it in a vision?" Kage question. "Yes my lord soon you will be victorious" Kage gives them a smile that defines all evil. "Good" he said lazily "that was exactly what I wanted to hear"

DOWNTOWN JAPAN AT A CLUB

"Hey girlfriend, you okay?" Mina questioned her best friend. "Yeah Serena you seem worried about something lately" Lita said looking across the table that they were sitting at. 'Oh its nothing don't worry" Serena said with a tinge of sadness in her voice, and gave them all a smile that didn't reach her eyes. "Please Serena were not stupid we know something is the matter" Rei commented it would have sounded rude if her voice so full of concern for her friend. Serena didn't answer to that, she knew she could not lie to them any longer. "If you can't tell us Serena that's okay" Ami said quietly sounding like a mother to her child. Rei was about to go against that comment but was interrupted by five young men....

TEN MINUTES EARLIER

"There they are" Duo said while looking over at the both were the inners were sitting at. "Yeah..." Quatre said in a depressed voice. All of the shadow warriors didn't want to kill them, but they didn't have a choice. It was getting confusing for them whenever they were around that certain girl they felt...Oh what the hell the didn't know what they felt. Only thing that they knew that something bad would happen to their heart if they killed them. If they had heart anymore that is. "Well here's a idea we go and take one of them so they can't go, and help each other." Duo said hopefully. They all nodded or grunted in response. "Sweet then I want the brunette" he exclaimed. "Which one?" Wufei said almost in tiniest way sounded worried. "Why?" Duo said with a smirk on his face. "Well I just like the one with the violet eyes that's all" he grunted. "Don't worry old buddy you can have that one I wanted the green eyed one anyway" Duo said laughing while smacking Wufei on the back. Though Wufei didn't even flinch on impact. "If you two are done I would like to get this over with" Heero grumbled. As they begin to walk as quick as lighting towards the table.

SAME TIME

"Excuse me but were new here we were wondering if you could show us around" Quatre said in his most politest voice. The Inners look up startled at the five handsome no forget handsome damn sexy guys. (amy-chan: oh yeah!!)

"Sure" Mina pipes up "I'll show you around. " She gets out of her seat and follows Quatre. "How about you beautiful" Duo said in a seductive voice to Lita, who lightly blushes at that but still goes with Duo. "What about you Woman" Wufei growls. Rei gives him a don't-mess-with- me stare, but gets up from her chair and walks ahead of him. "How about you?" Trowa said softly while looking at Ami with affection in his eyes. And for the first time Ami didn't have anything to say she just nodded her head and followed him. "So I guess that leaves us" Serena said cheerfully. " Heero just grumbled, but Serena she knew that he was just hiding his feelings and grab his arm. 

MINA AND QUATRE

"So I guess I should tell you my name" Mina said happily. "_How could someone be so wonderful, her light is far to precious to be mixed with my darkness" _Quatre thought as he smiled gently to the young girl before him. "My name is Minako, but you can just call me Mina" she said sweetly. "The name is Quatre, my lady" he said while giving a small bow, then tenderly taking her hand a giving it a light kiss. Mina body felt as though a million sparks were going threw it. She blushed, but was disappointed when he drew away.

"Your such a sweet person Quatre-kun" she said her eyes glazed. Quatre heart pick up its pace when she looked at him like that. '_why I'm I feeling this way?' _Quatre thought. "You don't know how wrong you are" he said softly. "Quatre what does that suppose to mea..." Mina was cut off by Quatre's lips meeting hers. Mina couldn't believe what was happening, she knew that she loved Quatre. So she didn't pull away. Besides he tasted so good and his kiss was so gentle. Like him. 

DUO AND LITA

"So beautiful what's your name?" Duo said sneakily. Lita sweatdrops at the weird boy in front of her "Um...its Lita" she said nervously not knowing what to expect from him. "What a beautiful name it suits you, because your a beautiful person" he said softly into her ear. Making Lita shudder with excitement, or fear Lita didn't really know which one. "What about you, what's your name?" Lita said trying to recover from what just happen. " The Shingami" he stated simply as it was nothing at all to be named after the god of death.

Lita stared at him then playfully punch him in the shoulder. "No seriously what's your real name" she said with amusement sparkling in her eyes. '_If she only knew, that is in a way my real name' _Duo thought sadly '_but I mustn't tell her I like her too much' _His thoughts were interrupted by a hand going in front of his face. "Hey you in there" Lita said smiling cheekily at him. Duo didn't answer only went forward and kissed her fully on the lips. Electriscity went through their bodies rendering them in to total shock.

REI AND WUFEI

When the others were out of sight, Rei turned around to face Wufei. "You know" she said calmly 'you don't have to be rude." Wufei looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "I wasn't being rude" he said smirking at her. Flames of anger quickly flashed in her eyes. Wufei silently regarded how cute she looked when she was angry. "So what should I call you or do you not mind being called woman." Wufei said while not looking at her. "My name is Rei" she growled. "Wufei" he stated simply. "Our names rhyme" they both said at the same time. A silence went between the two. Like the silence after a great storm. 

Then they both began to laugh lightly. "Sorry about the woman comment" Wufei said softly while looking straight into her eyes. Rei would have said something back if it wasn't for his eyes. Which burned of loneliness and pain, something she was familiar too. "We are one of the same" Wufei stated now very close to her face. Just saying what Rei had thought. Before Rei could say anything, he captured her lips in a sweet caress. 

AMI AND TROWA

"My name is Mizuro..." Ami started to say but was cut off by Trowa. "Ami" he finished for her. Ami looked at him with questions in her eyes. "How did you know that?" looking intently at him. At this moment Trowa was mentally kicking himself, for saying such a stupid thing. "I heard the Senpai call you that in class" he said as calmly as he could manage. Ami bent her head down a little, "Yes him its a shame he died" she said with such regret in her voice. Trowa heart twinge with pain, even though he didn't kill the Senpai he felt responsible. 

Trowa gently stroke her cheek. "You're so kind and considerate" he murmured in her ear. He pulled back to see she was blushing a light red. '_She's so innocent I don' t know if I can kill her' _Trowa thought "Well come on I'll show you around." as she started to walk off. He grabbed her wrist then pulled her closer to her. He swear he could hear her heart beat. He smiled which was actually a miracle since he never smiled. But ignoring that he lightly kissed her on the lips. To Ami it felt like butter-fly wings.

HEERO AND SERENA

Serena still had her hand on his arm. Usually Heero would have pulled away if someone even dared try to touch him, but this was different. It made him feel almost happy and at peace. Two things he never had, or even thought could exist in his broken down heart. "And over there is where you can go to the washroom" Serena said while always keeping a smile on her face. Heero had long since stop listening to what she was saying, but was just watching her with fascination. 

'_She must be a Angel to be so beautiful' _he thought wistfully '_wait what I'm I thinking I can't have feelings towards no one especially her_.' "Heero can I ask you a question?" Serena said looking shyly up at him. "You just did" he stated with a emotionless face. Serena giggled "very funny, but why did you guys move here from America?" Heero looked nervous, now she wasn't allowed to know this. So to keep her form asking more questions that would endanger her life. He gazes deeply into her eyes then kiss her lips so softly. Serena could hardly tell he was kissing her it was so gently.

OUTSIDE OF THE CLUB

"Its disgusting isn't it them fawning over those weak girls!" Faita said while her eyes followed every single move Rei made. "Please Faita calm yourself" Kadoku said quietly. Faita still crossed her arms a grumpled things neither of the girls could hear. Naito giggled as she look towards her friend. "Don't worry everyone those girls will pay dearly for taking are boyfriends away, right?" Yuku questioned the group. "RIGHT!" they all shouted together. 

MIDNIGHT AT THE WARRIORS HIDE-OUT

"What do you have to report Shadow Warriors" Kages voice rang out from the large screen in front of them. "My, lord we have the Inners trust now" Heero stated softly. "Excellent" Kage smiled "then things are going the way they should" Kage stated. 'My, lord I would like it if maybe we could make a change in the plan" Heero said quietly and not looking at Kae in fear. "Of course you do let me guess you want the Inners to join our side" Kage while looking at the boys with a mischievous look on his face. All the shadow warriors look at him with shock not suspecting him to know. "Bring them here then I will decide" Kage said voice now very serious his hands clasped together. "Yes, my lord." The shadow warriors fall to their knees in proper respect as the screen goes blank. 

PRINCE'S KAGE SHIP

Kage now leans back in to his chair, smiling a secret smile to himself. "Massster do you think that was a good idea" a hiss broke the silence. Kage turned his head to look at the four familiar figures. "No I think I made the right choice, besides if they get in my way I will kill them" 

amy-chan: well there you have it sorry if the romance is bad I'm not exactly great at writing that kind of stuff well I hope you all enjoyed that chapter please read and review:) 


	6. CHAPTER 6: A BATTLE BEGINS

amy-chan: I'M BBBAAAAAACCCCCKKKK!!!!! Hello everyone well here the next instalment of MIDNIGHT ANGELS sorry it took so long, I just couldn't get any ideas for this chapter. But here it is I hope you like it:)

Disclaimer: Let me see you people strangely enough thinks I own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing? Hoo haha hehe haha hoha you people make me laugh. 

MIDNIGHT ANGELS CHAPTER SIX: A BATTLE BEGINS

Darkness wrapped around them like a blanket. No sound escaped any of their lips. They sat almost in deep meditation. Or so that what it looked like they were doing. But really they were fighting an inner battle with themselves. Their muscles screamed cries of battle. Wanting to rip and shred the innocent. But they resisted for they had to. 

In moments the clock would strike midnight. The bewitching hour. A mission was now at stake as well as their hearts. The mind and body was telling them to kill the ones the loved. But the heart and soul protested. Then it came, the shrill cry of the clock beside them. Midnight had arrived, and now the demons awaken from the grave. Still no words were spoken between each other. They merely stood up from their sitting positions. They almost blended within the night. Wearing the black clothes, they'd always wear. Trench coats open so the flapped in the now picking up wind. Looking almost like wings. Dark angel wings that of a fallen angel. 

"Lets go" Heero whispered, covering his cold, cobalt blue eyes, with dark sunglasses. The moon it self ducked away into a cloud. Almost as if it were escaping from the horrors for it knew would come. But not even the moon could hide forever. It soon reappeared from its cloud. Only to find its bright moonbeams didn't reach the five deathly figures. But then again even if they were there. Its heavenly light could never, shine through their darken souls. Or maybe it could....

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

Darkness surrounded her, clawing at her soul. She was falling, farther down, spirals of twisted nightmare and horror. Serena never felt such fear in her life. She couldn't feel any part of her body; the darkness was closing in. Her lungs wouldn't breath anymore, her blood stopped pumping, her heart shattered in intense pain. 

The up ahead a bright light shinned down on her. Taking away some of her pain away. She smiled, for she knew who it was. She saw him Darien, smiling down at her his black hair falling over his brow lightly. His beautiful blue eyes, starring at her with love. He reached out his hand towards her; Serena smiled and raised her hand to him.

Serena smiled up at him, grasping his hand, which felt soft. Serena looked down and screamed, his skin was melting off him like hot wax. Serena quickly pulled her hand away. Starring frighten up at his face, which was shifting till she could barley recognize him. His mouth melted together as he let out a moan, his skin came down in lumps of flesh. Soon all that was left of him, was a glistening skeleton. That smiled evilly at her. Its black sockets were the eyes once were, starred at her capturing every breath she took. The awful darkness bored in to her, making her feel as though everything was meaningless. 

"No, NO! Get away from me" Serena screamed. The skeleton only began to move closer still smiling, those terrible black eyes sockets not leaving her. The Skeleton grabbed her hand, it bone breaking her skin. 

"Come on princess give me a kiss" it hissed with an unimaginable voice. Serena tried to break free but with no luck. "You would look so much prettier without your skin on" he cackled in her ear, Serena felt the ruff bone going against her ear. "For the love of Kami no" she cried her tears, falling down her face. She knew what he was going to do to her. And there was nothing she could do about it, she was all alone. Ever so much alone.

*******

"Hey meatball head, wake up!" Raye said, shaking Serena awake. "Ahhh...uh Raye where am' I?" Serena asked groggily. "At the movie theatre remember?" Raye said, sounding annoyed. "Serena you okay?" Mina asked, looking at her friend with a worried expression. "Yeah don't worry about me you guys" Serena spoke, looking at her four friends. "Well if you're sure" Amy said looking at her with concern. "Don't worry I'm fine" Serena exclaimed waving her arms about. "We believe you, its just you never fall asleep at the movies before" Lita questioned. 

"Oh you guys worry too much" Serena sighed, getting up and stretching from the uncomfortable seat. "Well we better get going, its already midnight" Amy preached to all of them. "Uh oh bewitching hour, spooookaayyy" Mina whispered in a mocking voice. "Come on you guys I have a test tomorrow" Raye grumbled, as she walked off. "We do too you know" Mina whined, following her. As the five of them left the theatre, shadows shifted. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Wow would you look at the moon tonight" Mina gasped in wonderment. They all stopped to admire, the full moon hanging above them all. "Its certainly amazing" Raye agreed. "Well come on we can't look at the moon all night" Lita said, walking off. The others followed except for Serena she kept on starring at it. Some how she always felt comforted by the moon. 

Serena clasped her hand together in a pray like way. "I hope that we can find Darien soon, and that I can see Heero again" Serena whispered. Even though they had only kissed, she felt as though she betrayed Darien. She was caught between two guys; she wanted to know which one had her heart. She knew she should forget about Heero and move on. Be thankful he hadn't been around here for a while. But no she wanted him to be here; deep down inside she knew she did. 

"I hope I get to see Quatre soon" Mina crooned getting stars in her eyes. Breaking Serena out of her thoughts, "Mina there's more to life than boys" Amy scolded. "Yes but there's nothing anything more important than Trowa" Lita teased, making Amy blush. "Oh please Lita I've seen the way you drool all over Duo" Raye mocked, crossing her arms over her chest. "No more than you drool over Wufei" Lita retorted. 

"You five are pathetic" a snobby voice sneered at them from up above. The five inners stopped dead in their tracks, and looked up. There are top of a building were five girls starring down at them with hatred. All five of them were wearing long black cloaks. "Who are you?" Raye demanded. "We are the Darkness Sisters" a girl with long golden blond hair, said striking a pose. "I' am Naito the beautiful golden goddess of the night" her golden eyes starred at each of them, as her long blonde hair flowed down to her ankles. "And I' am Faita a fiery fighter come here to destroy you" her body stood in a fighter stance, her bright red done up in pigtail, as her eyes seem to glow with a inner fury. "Don't forget me Yuku the green bringer of death" even though her hair was done up in a bun, and you would think her strict. She had a playful look about with her green eyes glistening, and hands on her hips. "My name is Kadoku, the blue genius, to me your minds are readable" Kadoku whispered softly, but you could still hear her. Her short curly hair framed her thin face, as her dark blues eyes raged. "And I the leader Chikara the mighty silver strength, I defeat all my enemies" her deadly sharp silver eyes look at each of them, her long white hair covered half her face. Her voice was strong and commanding, giving her a certain air of power. 

They jumped down from the top of the building, facing the sailor scouts. "We now challenge you to a fight" Faita cried out. "Oh and who are you five, our new enemy" Raye retorted glaring at Faita. "Close but in fact we are your destroyers" Yuku answered smiling evilly. "Bring it on, we can take you guys! Ready scouts?" Mina called out, holding up her wand. "READY!" They each cried out, holding out their own wands. 

amy-chan: GASP!!! What will happen next guess you'll have to wait for the next chapter:)


	7. CHAPTER 7: THE BATTLE ENDS

amy-chan: HEY EVERYONE!!! Lord does it feel good to be writing again!!!! I hope you all enjoy this took forever to get out but here it is!!!!!

Disclaimer: Unfortunately no I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing but if you see a name that's not from either show that would be mine muwhahahahah!!!!!

MIDNIGHT ANGLES CHAPTER 5: THE BATTLE ENDS

"VENUS STAR POWER!"

"MERCURY STAR POWER!"

"MARS STAR POWER!" 

"JUPITER STAR POWER!"

"MOON COSMIC POWER!"

A kaleidoscope of bright colors flashed everywhere, blinding the Darkness Sisters briefly as they tried to see through the burning light. Then from the depths of the light a voice rang out strong and true: "I'AM SAILOR MOON CHAMPION OF LOVE AND JUSTICE!" There where there once was a group of young girls now stood a group of warrior woman. Dressed up in short skirts that showed off their long, shapely legs, and tight white sailor body suits. They stood there proudly a defying look in their eyes, as if they were taunting them. "AMD IN THE NAME OF THE MOON!"

"VENUS!"

"JUPITER!"

"MERCURY!"

"MARS!"

"WE SHALL PUNISH YOU!" They cried out the ending in unison, pointing their fingers directly towards them. Chikara was the first to react eyes narrowing as she sneered down at her worse enemies "BRING IT ON SAILOR BITCHES!" She screamed jumping down from the building coming straight towards Sailor Moon, "Whoa!" Serena cried out in fright as she side stepped the rampaging girl. Chikara stopped short then charged at her again with an outstretched hand. 

( A/N: GIRL FIGHT TONIGHT!!!!! hehe ^__^) 

"Sailor Moon!" Sailor Jupiter yelled trying to help her friend, but Yuku blocked her as she called upon her attack "POISON RAZOR LEAF!" Jupiter cringed as she gritted her teeth as sharp leaves came in contact with her skin; she crossed her arms trying to protect her face. Yuku throw her head back and laughed, as Jupiter's emerald green eyes glared at her with anger, as sparks of electricity appeared in her tiara. "JUPITER WIDE PRESSURE!" She screamed out with all her might, as electricity burst out in an explosion of pure hot heat. 

"Way to go Jupiter!" Venus cheered on, and then she became serious as she noticed Naito jump in front of her eyes glinting with malice. Venus closed her own eyes in concentration as she felt the surging power of Venus flow through her veins, "VENUS LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE!" As chains of golden hearts shot from her fingers wrapping themselves around Naito's waist. She didn't even have time to blink her golden eyes, before Mina swung it with all her might into a near by lamppost. Making Naito's back break in a sickening crunch. 

"So you must be Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury, we will destroy you both!" Faita and Kadoku said at once, smiling evilly at the two girls. "Yeah big deal" Mars retorted, "come on Mercury lets take these two girls down!" 

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!" A bow made out red-hot fire, Rei grasped the bow as if it was nothing producing a single bright red arrow from no where and shooting it with expert aim. 

"MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!" Mercury began to strum her fingers through a harp of crystal clear water; swirls of water surrounded her and blasted off, surrounding Mar's fire arrow. The arrow zoomed through the air, cutting it like a sharp blade. 

"Well this can't be good" Trowa commented at the bloodthirsty battle going on below, "we should break it up" Quatre said softly watching Mina get punched in the stomach by Naito. "Why? This is awesome!" Duo whooped enjoying it a little too much, "besides I like Makoto's outfit." Wufei gave him a disgusted look, "Duo you pervert that's not the issue here." Duo just smirked at him, with a look that said come on you know you like it too. 

Heero who seemed separated from the whole argument stood up on the ledge of the building a touch of darkness swam in his deep cobalt eyes, . "Hey Heero where are you going?" Duo asked an eyebrow raised. "To go end this" he said softly, and with a whip of his black cloak he disappeared. 

Both sides stood across from the other, each of them panting and gasping for air. Scratched and bruises covered their entire bodies, some of them had dark dried up blood on their skin and suits. A thin wispy like smoke then slowly snaked into their area, none of them noticing it too busy glaring at one another. 

"Mercury are you okay?" Venus asked as she noticed her small fried slowly collapse to the ground, her hand on her head. Venus then felt it as well, her head was spinning around and around all the colours just seemed to all blur together. She had to sit down and rest...yes rest she was so tired. "No Venus fight it!" Serena gritted through her teeth, but it was no use soon even Mars and Jupiter began to be put under its spell. Tears also began to blur her vision _'Tuxedo Mask this is where you come and save the day....please oh Serenity please.' _Then the darkness seemed to appear from under and swallow her up, wrapping her around in its emptiness. 

Not even an earthquake could wake them up; the Darkness Sisters stood there watching with a look of doom on their faces. They knew who caused the smoke, which filled their hearts with a dark twisting dread in the pit of their stomachs. 

Then as if appearing out of no where five shadowy shapes seemed to hover towards them, they were unable to see their faces but it was very clear of who they were. 

"What did you think you were doing?" Heero growled at them, they all gasped and jumped back in fear. Never had they heard such intensity in his words, usually Heero was mellow and calm but now rage emitted from his every movement. 

Chikara moved forward shaking visibly, "Please Heero....." She never got to finish because at that moment Heero struck her down with a mighty force. Chikara's cheek was a furious red and would bruise very soon; Chikara's eyes stared at him with a dumb expression in them. He turned swiftly as if disgusted by her very presence, and proceeded towards the fainted bodies of the sailor scouts. 

Gently he picked up Serena's body her hair swung limply at the movement, until she was rested comfortably in his arms. 

Trowa smiled softly as he collected Amy in his arms, it wasn't even and effort needed she was so small and lithe. Quatre rushed a little too quickly towards Mina eyes wide with fear, as he ran his finger down her cheek in a lovers caress. As if he was saying he was sorry for letting that battle go one for as long as it did. Duo swiftly gathered Makoto up, and then tenderly kissed her forehead wrapping his cloak around her. Wufei almost picked up Rei rather stiffly, but still it was done in kindness. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kage's smile tugged into that one of a cunning one, one that predicted no good future. Usually he wouldn't like things like this to go on, but the Darkness Sisters were getting on his nerves. He loathed incompetence and the Shadow Warriors always followed every order. Perhaps he would give these girls a chance, from what he had seen they were either the Darkness Sisters equals or their betters. 

"Are you ssssure thissss issss for the bessst my lord" a low hissing sound of disapproval come from nowhere. "Hush our master knows what he is doing" the old voice cracked out form age, "they are pretty little things." A snort rang out "pffft not as beautiful as me" a soft melody like tone defended sounding a bit ruffled. "Don't you worry about that; all I'm concerned about is when we get to fight."

"Patience all of you, soon your time will come but either way you will get your fun may it be at the Sailor Scouts or the Darkness Sisters expense depends on their cooperation." Kage gently informed as if they were children. 

"But my lord there isssss too much light in them, I don't believe in will be easssily dessstroyed." 

amy-chan: spooky spooky!!! actually that wasn't really thhhaat spooky but hey it still kicked but!!! anyhow you know the drill read and review!!!


End file.
